


Dealer's Choice

by redluna



Series: Kinktober 2019 [4]
Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bunker Ending (Far Cry), Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 11:49:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20994335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redluna/pseuds/redluna
Summary: There are some things that the Deputy really should have considered. But then again, it wasn't as if it had been part of his plan to be waiting out the end of the world with the man he had planned to arrest.





	Dealer's Choice

**Author's Note:**

> I was a bit unsure whether or not to simply tag this as dubious consent, but, the more I wrote, the more it seemed to deserve the adverb in front of it now. It's written with the background knowledge that, yes, these people are attracted to each other and, yes, they do find a form of consent. But it also deals with some of the murkier parts of a/b/o (consent issues in heat or rut) so if that's not your cup of tea I really don't blame you.

It wasn’t that Shaun had never considered it. The tight lock that the cult had kept on anything moving in and out— _ especially _ the pharmaceuticals that would have made things easier—had certainly made it more of a concern than usual. But, with the outright mayhem that was Hope County, it kept sliding farther and farther down the list in terms of outright concerns, let alone ones he could find a way to handle.

Now, trapped down here with the man he had sworn to bring to justice, the last thing on his mind was what his cycle had to be looking like. 

It was already enough to try to learn to navigate around the bunker now that the handcuffs were finally off. At least Joseph had the decency to leave him to his own devices outside of meals—more as a way to make sure he ate at all, Shaun suspected.

What passed for bedtime was already a hard enough thing to navigate. The only other cot had been wrecked in whatever struggle had happened with Dutch, so it, like his body, had been hastily moved elsewhere. Not that that was enough to keep Shaun from gathering up enough blankets to make a makeshift bed on the other side of the room. It meant he spent the nights with his skin prickling under the weight of Joseph’s disappointed gaze and his mornings with a sore back, but he would take that over the alternative.

Trying to wiggle out of sharing meals wasn’t nearly as easy. The few times he had tried to prepare something before Joseph could get a chance, the man had just gravitated out in the middle of it, nudging in far too close to take his own serving. It got easier to just come on his own whenever he heard rustling in the kitchen. At least then, he could make his own decisions on how much space he needed, if he could just ignore Joseph’s small smile throughout.

Looking back at it, he would feel like an idiot for not catching onto the smaller signs. But, in the moment, he had simply been grateful for the larger helpings as his appetite finally peaked back towards something approaching normal. He had rolled his eyes over the plates being full of the chilies or stews, he had pulled down regularly from the shelves on his own.

It had all just seemed like another way for Joseph to get inside his head, as though a show of kindness would be enough to make Shaun forget.

Like far too many things in his life, however, the truth of it all didn’t become obvious to him until it all built up into something he couldn’t continue to ignore. Which, in this case, happened to be when he reached for his glass only for his fingers to brush straight over Joseph’s doing the same. Something that could only have happened as a result of Shaun having taken a spot much closer to the other man than usual.

He still wound up blinking up at Joseph’s face—full of its usual benign warmth—for a few seconds until the man’s thigh pressed against his under the table. Then his skin was drawing tight all at once, his body jerking back so hard that the chair outright skidded against the floor.

The scent of the forest was almost overwhelming now. A part of him, however small, wanted to latch onto it; to faintest memories of home that it provided. But the smokey afterthought that chased after it was more than enough to keep him in check—a reminder that there was always the potential for something unknown and darker.

“No.” Shaun fought to keep his voice firm, even as Joseph’s unchanging gaze remained on him. “ _ Fuck _ no, I have a choice and you’re not it.”

The sigh Joseph let out only made things worse. It was bad enough that it never failed to sound like a disappointed parent, but now it came with all the warning signals of an upset Alpha that his brain wouldn’t let him ignore.

“Despite what you may think of me,” Joseph said, “I would never resort to force. I only wished to make you aware of the option.”

Shaun had to bite back a laugh at that, having seen the cult’s version of free will first hand. “Better find me a place here that locks then,” he said.

To his credit, even if it was slow in coming, Joseph still nodded and didn’t try to stop Shaun from gathering his plate up to the other end of the table.

It wasn’t exactly enough to make him feel safe, but it was a start, at least.

*

Despite it all, there was still a part of Shaun, however small, that hoped against hope that all it would take a proper rest to discover that things weren’t actually how they seemed. It didn’t work anymore than after the bombs fell, though, when he kept waking up to stare, distraught, at the same blank walls.

Now it seemed like all his body had been waiting for was for his brain to get on the same page. He couldn’t remember the last time he had felt this uncomfortable in his own skin; the warmth growing beneath it impossible to scratch away. But then, it had been outright years since he had had to go through this without the aid of any medication.

The cot had gotten placed in one of the less cramped side rooms after that first night. His own makeshift bedding from before had been carefully folded up and placed atop. He tried not to focus on where that left Joseph because he really shouldn’t care at all.

A little discomfort was hardly anything for the man to deal with after all that he had done.

It wasn’t as easy as he would have liked to hold to that thought as his heat progressed, however. Even if Joseph understood that his hovering would need to be done from afar, it was still being  _ done _ . Meals left outside the door gradually turned into stacks of cans and water bottles to be stashed away for when leaving wouldn’t be an option. The odder— _ not _ sweet—things came as stacks of books from Dutch’s shelves or a stack of cards held together with a rubber band.

His refusal to search Joseph out didn’t count for much when his senses were growing by the day too. He might not be able to  _ see _ the other man, after all, but that didn’t stop him from hearing how he would linger outside the door when dropping items off or kept the scent of an unhappy Alpha from wafting through.

When he had to admit that borrowed time was all he had left, the chair he shoved under the door handle felt as much a hindrance for himself as the person he hoped to keep out.

It made for something of a relief, then, after the first day and a half passed mostly without incident. His clothes became too many layers all at once when his body temperature spiked in earnest, leaving him to pull on sweatpants (it was easier not to think of where they had come from at times like these). But, outside of that, it wasn’t too hard to focus on bits and pieces of the books he had or even some games of solitaire once the survival manuals and war fiction got too much.

He had known, somewhere in the back of his mind, that that wouldn’t be all it was. But, still, he had been so determined that he could find a way to wait it out.

Now, however, he couldn’t for the life of him remember  _ how _ he had planned to do that. It was enough of a struggle to remind himself not to release his grip on the sheets, despite how the fabric scratched against his skin. The feverish symptoms he had had before had magnified to the point that his very bones seemed to radiate with too much warmth.

This had to be his body’s way of making up for lost time; repaying him for all the years on suppressants instead. Or, at least, that was what he thought until he caught the sound of Joseph’s careful tread, that forest scent hitting him all over again.

“For I know the plans I have for you… Plans to prosper you and not to harm you, plans to give you hope and a future…”

The effect was immediate—where Shaun usually would have rolled his eyes, his teeth gritted together instead, hard enough to leave his jaw aching. It made everything fall into place far too quickly.

He had never spent a heat actually  _ with _ an Alpha anywhere near. It’s just his luck that, of all people, it would be Joseph fucking Seed. Whatever was left of a God just didn’t seem to want to let him catch a break.

Except Joseph still hadn’t tried the handle of the door or even come near it at all. It was hardly a ringing endorsement for a man that already caused (inadvertently or otherwise) so much ill, but it still made Shaun falter. Because, if this was to be the new world, after all, there was going to be someone to keep a man like Joseph in check. And, at least so far, the only thing that had proven even the slightest bit effective at that was family.

It was hardly the sturdiest (or sanest) of conclusions, but it was what got him out of the room. 

Joseph didn’t even protest being knocked straight into, even if it sent them both crashing to the floor. He was too preoccupied, it seemed, with helping Shaun steady himself over him, laughter soft as he allowed his pants to be almost torn open.

“Here,  _ here _ ,” he murmured, gentle hands like a balm against Shaun’s skin as he eased the sweats out of the way. “Take what you need.”

Shaun almost wanted to laugh himself, to tell him that this wasn’t about being gentle or  _ kindness _ , but the initial slide of Joseph’s cock inside of him knocked all the breath right out of him. “Fucking hell, you…” All of this was supposed to be easier with the heat, yet it still came as a surprise that Joseph was able to bottom out so easily. “Should have done this sooner.”

“You were…” A little breathy sigh escaped from Joseph when Shaun rolled his hips, still trying to ease the scratching urge inside that was only somewhat soothed now. “Others were trying to guide your—”

The kiss Shaun offered was enough to bring their teeth clacking together, but at least it was enough to shut Joseph right up. The last thing he wanted to hear in a moment like this was the people he had been forced to leave behind. Those he still prayed for in his own private rebellion whenever Joseph forced him towards absolution. “Who’s saying I meant you?” he asked.

There was a flicker of something in Joseph’s eyes at that, which felt like quite the accomplishment until his wrists wind up getting snagged. If he put in some effort he could probably get Joseph’s grip to slip, freeing his hands from where Joseph seemed determined to keep them pinned against his back. But that would mean making the other man to forfeit the momentum it offered to let him drive into Shaun’s body with quite such force. 

So, you know, priorities.

Besides, it still left his mouth with plenty of opportunities. Just as well too since apparently Joseph seemed to have a bit of a  _ thing _ for it. Or whatever it was meant to be called when Shaun could make the man drive his hips up until things veered towards just the right edge of hurt. All the more amusing that it’s when his words veer almost towards mocking that he gets it.

(He got partway through one of those old Bible verses people liked to forget, “Slaves, accept the authority of your masters…” before Joseph did his best to fuck the rest out of his mind.)

It wasn’t until he felt the start of Joseph’s knot starting swell that he fought through every Omega instinct that threatened to overwhelm him, pressing his knees in hard against the man’s sides. “If you hurt what we make here,” he said, voice rough from something other than the workout he had been giving it earlier, “I will gut you.”

He expected to get snapped at; perhaps even something worse from how hard Joseph’s hands dig in against his wrists. “You wouldn’t be what God intended for me if you didn’t.”

It’s a response that Shaun should really hate. At another time, he could have even pretended that that was what had caused the off-putting flip to his stomach. But with how Joseph chose that moment to let his knot catch and  _ hold _ it was way too much of a lost cause.

He came back down to Joseph’s hands easing feeling back into his wrists. He was about to tell him how unnecessary that was when Joseph pressed a kiss to the skin he had been soothing. “Is it too much to hope this means you’ve accepted what was always meant?” he said.

Shaun shook his head. It was easier to focus on the heat still simmering beneath his skin than the reality of what he had just allowed to happen. “How can you be this poetic after sex?” He huffed at the knot that immediately formed on Joseph’s brow. So long as he was pretending not to think, it was easy to reach down, soothing a hand through the hair that had spooled free from Joseph’s bun. “I’m gonna fight you if your dumb ass tries claiming me, but...but this feels right.”

It had been the promise of a child—something that could be his own in a way Joseph would have to fight to claim in full—that he meant. But the smile that Joseph offered, full and clear, simply a man in love rather than half crazed, made him hope that maybe just  _ maybe _ it could mean this too.

In a world like this, perhaps clinging to the only things that didn’t hurt was the sanest thing you could do.

**Author's Note:**

> Searching for Bible verses to use for this was a _trip_, let me tell you.
> 
> But, ah, well, an effort was made on this idea that wouldn't leave me alone, at least.
> 
> Dual wielding lists ([here](https://redxluna.tumblr.com/post/187613997330/pabstbeerpussy-october-is-approaching-which) and [here](https://redxluna.tumblr.com/post/187758007350/kinktober-2019-prompt-list)) this year because I am nothing if not madcap.


End file.
